Mario and Sonic: When Worlds Collide
by marcus00721
Summary: A mysterious force brings together two alternate worlds; chaos soon erupting because of it.


An explosion rocked the skyscrapers of Central City, causing the people to look up, completely guard off guard as loud gasps and screams filled the area. "Look out!" A random citizen shouted.

"They're attacking!" A female screamed as she grabbed her child by the hand, quickly pulling them off to safety.

Using the jet on his back, Metal Sonic flew around the city at high speeds, "That's right! Cower in fear at the REAL Sonic!"

"And the REAL Shadow!" Said an odd, robotic sounding voice; it wasn't Shadow himself, but rather another one of Eggman's creations, Metal Shadow, since the real Shadow seemed to teeter between sides every so often, the good old doctor decided it would be better to have a Shadow he knew he would be able to depend on.

"It seems Sonic and Shadow are attacking Station Square together!" A reporter shouted into the camera, unable to tell the difference since the two robotic hedgehogs were so high in the air. "What do we do!? Two of the Earth's Saviors have turned on us, but for what reason!?" As the woman spoke, Metal Sonic sent an electrical sphere towards a build, causing an explosion, and a large chunk of rubble to fall, the reporter and her crew.

"W-We're gonna be crushed!" The camera shouted as fear paralyzed his body, the large chunk of rubble continuing its way towards the news crew. Just before the crew was crushed, a blue streak and a black streak sped by, snagging the crew just before the rubble hit, and set them down after.

"Metal head doesn't learn, does it?" Sonic asked as he placed the reporter down.

"Looks like the doctor's got a new toy…" Shadow said as he carelessly threw the camera off to the side.

"Alright," Sonic started as he began stretching. "I guess it's time to show these hunks of junk who's in charge here, right?"

"I'm not teaming up with you if that's what you're insinuating…" Shadow replied as he looked to the two robots to descend just to face the hedgehog duo.

"Well, well…" Metal Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"The fakers have arrived…" Metal Sonic said; if the robot had a mouth, it would clearly be smirking at this point.

"You're not even good enough to be considered me…" Shadow replied to Metal Shadow. "The Doctor has really gotten desperate these last few days. Fine with me, I'm done talking." With that, Shadow seemingly vanished into thin air, only to reappear in front of Metal Shadow, swinging his leg towards the robots face, sending it flying away and Shadow gave chase immediately.

"Time to party!" Sonic yelled rather excitedly as he hyped himself up for the incoming battle. Sonic ran forward, aiming a kick towards his metallic counterpart, but the robot dodged, aiming a quick punch towards Sonic's face, but the speedy blue hedgehog easily swayed out of the way of such a slow attack. Sonic used his momentum from his dodge to spin around, aiming a roundhouse to Metal's face, landing a hit on the Robot's head, causing Metal to slide away. "What's wrong, Metal? You seem a bit rusty!" Sonic tauntingly called out, only aggravating the robot even farther.

"Quiet, insolent hedgehog!" Metal shouted as he activated the booster on his back, speeding towards Sonic once again, only this time circling around the hero.

"Heh, careful, looks like you're about to pop a screw there, buddy," Sonic said with a smirk. He watched carefully as the robot began to circle around him, spinning into a spinball, Sonic then began to create a current of wind by spinning around within Metal's circle, creating a miniature tornado that picked up the robot.

"W-What the…?" Metal asked as he started to lift off the ground completely unwillingly, but he got an idea. He pointed his chest towards Sonic, firing off a massive laser that collided with the hedgehog, causing Sonic to fly away.

"GAH!" Sonic shouted as the laser struck him, causing him to spin while flying back, but with a flip, the hedgehog caught himself, using the incoming building as leverage. He placed his left hand and left foot on the building, cutting his momentum completely; he then prepared to jump forward, but Metal slammed into him before he had the chance to, forcing Sonic through the entire building, crashing into multiple objects on the way in and out.

Shadow aimed a quick chop to Metal Shadow's head, but Metal Shadow quickly brought his own hand up, blocking the chop with ease. Shadow then reared his fist back, throwing it forward, but he found that Metal Shadow had done the same thing, causing their fist to meet in the middle, irritating the black hedgehog greatly. "Has the Doctor been watching me?" Shadow thought to himself as he and Metal Shadow jumped back. Shadow brought his right arm back, a yellow energy starting to surround it. "Chaos…SPEAR!" Shadow exclaimed as he threw his arm forward, hurling yellow energy in the form of spears towards Metal Shadow.

"Whoa…!" Metal Shadow shouted as he crossed his arms into an X, taking the force of the Chaos Spear, only sliding back slightly. "Cool trick, but this is where the Doctor made me better than you!" Metal Shadow then held his arm forward, turning it into an arm cannon. "Chaos Blast!" After exclaiming this, a large red blast equal to that of Shadow's Chaos Blast launched out of the tiny arm cannon and towards Shadow, catching the hedgehog off guard somewhat.

"Gah…!" Shadow yelled as the blast consumed his body, sending him skidding across the ground, already moderately damaged from the attack. "What the hell!?"

"I told you! I'm the REAL Shadow!" Metal Shadow replied, a grin on its face if it had lips.

After Metal Shadow spoke, Sonic landed harshly on the ground next to Shadow, but he quickly sprang back up, bruises over his person. "Alright…perhaps I underestimated these hunks of junk just a little bit…"

"Still not working with you," Shadow replied as he got into an offensive fighting stance once again.

"Guess we'll just finish you guys off here!" Metal Sonic shouted with delight, pointing his chest above the pair, while Metal Shadow pointed his arm cannon upwards. In unison, Metal Sonic fired off an electric sphere, and Metal Shadow fired off another Chaos Blast, colliding with the electrical sphere, pushing it forward at intense speeds towards the pair of hedgehogs.

"Chaos…" Shadow started, but before he could finish, a figure appeared, using their hammer to smack the blast away.

"You leave Sonic alone!" Amy shouted as she huffed, anger evident in her eyes.

"Oh…it's this one…" Metal Shadow groaned while rolling his eyes.

"Amy…" Sonic couldn't help but groan as well at the appearance of the pink hedgehog.

"I can take these two!" Amy nodded, though it was her anger towards the two for hurting the people and her beloved Sonic that was speaking, and not rational thought.

"I don't think…!" Sonic started, but Shadow quickly cut him off.

"Let her do it, she seems to want to so badly." Shadow replied, giving an indifferent expression about the situation while closing his eyes.

"Shadow! Are you crazy!?" Sonic shouted.

"No, but I can tell she is…" Shadow said while opening his eyes, and even to his surprise, the pink hedgehog darted forward with her Piko Piko hammer in her hands, swinging at the two robots.


End file.
